dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Do Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Do Young *'Nombre:' 도영 / Doyoung *'Nombre real: ' 김동영 / Kim Dong Young *'Apodos:' Bunny, Dongs, Wang Zeung, JM. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Guri, Gyeonggi-do Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso: ' 60 kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cerdo *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor (Gong Myung de 5urprise). *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Do Young fue integrante del proyecto de SM Entertainment, SMROOKIES. 'Debut' El 5 de abril del 2016, Do Young es el quinto integrante en ser revelado, después de Mark , Jaehyun , Ten y Tae Yong junto a un tráiler de la primera sub-unidad del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, NCT, conocida como NCT U. El 26 de diciembre de 2016, Do Young fue confirmado como el nuevo integrante de la segunda subunidad de NCT, NCT 127 en los 2016 Gayo Daejun, junto a Johnny. El 29 de diciembre de 2016, SM Entertainment lanzó el tercer video teaser individual para el regreso de NCT 127 mostrando a Do Young como la nueva adición al grupo. Temas para Dramas *''Baby Only You (junto a Mark) tema para The Tale of Nokdu (2019) *''New Love (junto a Jae Hyun)'' tema para Best Mistake (2019) *''Hard for me'' tema para Rich Man (2018) *''Radio Romance (junto a Moon Tae Il)'' tema para Radio Romance (2018) *''Stay in my Life (Junto a Tae Yong & Moon Tae Il)'' tema para School 2017 (2017) *''Cool (junto a Key)'' tema para 38 Task Force (2016) Programas de TV *Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2019) Eps. 388-392. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2019) Ep.389 como MC especial junto a Tae Yong y Jung Woo *Hun Man Jung Eum (MBN, 13.07.2019) Junto a Yuta. *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2019) Ep. 209 y 210. Ganó la tercera ronda. *Amazing Saturday (tvN, 22.12.2018) Ep.38 *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 26.03.2018) Ep. 358. Junto a Jae Hyun y Mark *Family Discovery (KBS, 04.10.2017) Especial de Chuseok. Junto a Jae Hyun *The Show (SBS MTV, 04.12.2018) MC especial junto a Jae Hyun *M! countdown (Mnet, 2018) MC invitado (22.02 y 29.03) MC global (22.05 y 31.05) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2017-2018) MC junto a Jinyoung y Jisoo *Trick & Treat (KBS, 18.01.2017) Ep. 13. Junto a Jae Hyun *We Got Married (MBC, 04.03.2017) Aparición especial Ep.363 *Show Champion (MBC music, julio de 2016) MC especial junto a Tae Yong *Lipstick Prince (OnStyle, 2016) Temporada 1 *M! Countdown Special (Mnet, 2016) MC especial junto a Jae Hyun *First Pitch King Tomorrow (SBS, 2016) Especial de Chuseok *Show Champion (MBC, 2015) MC junto a Jae Hyun Programas de Radio *Idol Radio (MBC Radio, 2019) Special DJ Eps: 392-393, 395-396 junto a Johnny. *NCT's Night Night! (SBS Power FM, 2017-2019) DJ invitado regular, Do! Digest Segment. *Kiss The Radio (KBS Cool FM, 2016) Special DJ. Discografia 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones * STATION X (for every child, UNICEF) - This is Your Day (junto a Su Ho de EXO, Sunny de SNSD, BoA, Si Won de Super Junior, Tae Min de SHINee y Wendy de Red Velvet) (2019) * SMTOWN X Steve Barakatt - Sound of Your Heart (2016) Curiosidades *'Grupo k-Pop:' NCT. **'Sub Unidad:' NCT U / NCT 127. **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Lengua materna), Japonés (Intermedio). * '''Educación: ' ** Topyeong High School. * Especialidad: Cantar trot y tocar la flauta. * Comida favorita: Estofado. * Color favorito: '''Azul. * '''Religión: Cristianismo. * En secundaria estaba en una banda llamada "Heart Attack". * Se convirtió en trainee de SM Entertainment a mediados del 2013. * Ganó el primer lugar en el Gyeonggi Youth Arts Festival 2013. * Se dió a conocer después de 1 año de lanzado el proyecto de SM Entertainment: SMROOKIES, siendo el #15 en ser revelado oficialmente. * Es el quinto integrante en ser revelado oficialmente como miembro de NCT. * En 2015, fue elegido como nuevo MC para el programa musical Show! Champion junto a su compañero Jae Hyun. * Es un gran fan de D.O del grupo EXO. * Fue MC de Inkigayo junto a JinYoung de GOT7 y Jisoo de BLACKPINK durante todo el 2017. * Le tiene miedo a los animales. * Realizó cover de la canción Mine de Bazzi, el video fue lanzado el 6 de septiembre de 2018. * Desde Julio de 2018 , Doyoung y sus compañeros Johnny y Jae Hyun están en un programa de radio llamado NCT NIGHT NIGHT. * Doyoung a realizado muchos covers entre ellos: "idontwannabeyouanymore", "wish you were gay" y "bad guy" de Billie Eilish; "breathin" de Ariana Grande; "dear name" de IU y "speechless" OST de Aladdin. * Realizó un cover junto a Haechan de la canción "Cinta Luar Biasa" (Andmesh Kamaleng), el video fue lanzado el 26 de octubre de 2019. * Realizó su primera sesión en solitario para la revista "Grazia", edición de septiembre de 2019. Galería NCT 127 DoYoung02.jpg Do Young03.jpeg Do Young05.jpg Doyoung_Chain.png Do Young08.jpg Do Young09.jpg 80259115.jpg Doyoungawaken.jpg Videografía STATION 도영 X 세정 '별빛이 피면 (Star Blossom)' MV| Do Young & Se Jeong - Star Blossom MV ROCOBERRY(로코베리), DOYOUNG(도영) Don’t say goodbye(헤어지지말아요, 우리)| Rocoberry & Do Young - Don’t say goodbye Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KMC